


Art & Fanmix For "Whoops, I slipped"

by afteriwake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Two banners & a mini-mix for "Whoops, I slipped" by Reesachan (Clymenestra).





	Art & Fanmix For "Whoops, I slipped"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reesachan (Clymenestra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clymenestra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Whoops, I slipped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235424) by [Reesachan (Clymenestra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clymenestra/pseuds/Reesachan). 

> Art was made for WIP Big Bang 2019.

**David Milner -**_The Nightingale_  
**Yoko Kanno -** _Ask DNA_  
**Tracy Bonham -** _Brain Crack_  
**Eberg -** _Inside Your Head_  
**The London Philharmonic -** _Angry Birds, Main Theme_  
**Linkin Park -** _Invisible_  
**Armin van Buuren -** _Blah Blah Blah_  
**Alan Silvestri -** _Don't Turn Left_

** [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/afteriwake/whoops-i-slipped-a-fanfic-inspired-avengers-fanmix) **


End file.
